


Chill

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seasonal Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Are you, maybe, sorry?" Kageyama murmured.Shouyou stopped wriggling. He weighed his options. "...Weeell—"Kageyama smacked a handful of snow directly onto his ass."I'm sorry!" Shouyou shrieked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Tobio, please—" '--With winter comes the chill, and the need for warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read standalone! This AU is loosely Omegaverse; here, Alphas are called Wolves, and Omegas are called Lambs. Setting is standard medieval.

"It's cold! Kageyama, it's cold, it's _cold!"_

"Well," Kageyama said, sounding entirely unsympathetic, "that's something you should have thought of _before_ you tried to put snow down the back of my pants."

Shouyou regretted that wholeheartedly now, he really did. Not because he felt guilty—mainly, because he had completely failed to catch the Wolf off guard, and was now paying dearly for it.

He struggled, and Kageyama's fingers tightened around his wrists. He could hold them both easily with one hand, which left the other free to torment Shouyou, who lay on his stomach across his lap, stripped naked, skin flushed bright pink.

There came another crisp _crunch,_ and Shouyou shook in anticipation—and then more snow was being scooped and trailed, agonizingly slowly, in a thin line over the middle of his bare shoulders beginning right at his neck, down his spine, over the swell of his ass. He wailed, back arching, head jerking practically toward his ankles as Kageyama trickled the powdery frozen substance over his ass cheeks.

"You're—" he gasped, "— _aiming—"_

"Yes," Kageyama said. He hadn't yet commanded Shouyou to stop fidgeting, which meant the only saving grace the Lamb had was writhing his stomach and hips against Kageyama's warm thighs. He had a feeling Kageyama hadn't stopped him because he was wriggling directly on top of the Wolf's cock, which was hard, pressing firmly into Shouyou's stomach.

The fire roared in the cabin hearth, but even with the amount of heat it gave off, it couldn't quite counteract the biting chill of the snow when it was laid directly on Shouyou's skin, melting down over his sides, between the grooves of his ribs, his thighs…

He bit his lip. He might be wet from more than just snow.

Kageyama leaned down, and Shouyou shuddered, head tilting back as he felt the heat off the Wolf's chest, trying to get nearer to him, to his skin—Kageyama was always so _warm._ His breath tickled Shouyou's ear when he spoke next.

"Are you, maybe, sorry?" the Wolf murmured.

Shouyou stopped wriggling. He weighed his options.

"...Weeell—"

Kageyama smacked a handful of snow directly onto his ass.

"I'm sorry!" Shouyou shrieked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Tobio, _please—"_

"Please?" Kageyama asked. He pressed his palm to one of Shouyou's cheeks, spreading them apart, and the cold mound of snow slipped right between them, freezing and truly awful, and Shouyou keened.

 _"Please_ don't let me be cold anymore," he begged, teeth chattering. "I'm sorry about the snow, _please,_ I just want you to warm me up—"

"That's better…" Kageyama said in his ear. He slid two of his long, rough fingers over Shouyou's entrance, rubbing at him hard, and Shouyou hissed—his hand and the snowy runoff were still cold. "No? Not warm enough?"

Shouyou nodded, and then cried out, gasping, as Kageyama slid his fingers over his hole before pushing inside him without pause, icy fingers sending a chilly shock right through him—but this had now stopped feeling so unpleasant. Kageyama let go of his wrists to curl his other hand against Shouyou's throat, whispering to him as he fucked him on fingers that were quickly losing their frigidity.

"It'll be warm soon, like this," Kageyama breathed, teeth nipping at his ear. "Feels like… you're burning up around my fingers…"

Around his fingers, and everywhere else. Shouyou felt heat spreading through him even as he shivered in Kageyama's lap, prone and helpless as Kageyama stretched him, slid a third finger in to join the first two. It felt so full and good, even if it wasn't quite enough.

"T'bio—" he tried to say, though the Wolf's name came out mumbled and indistinct, "Still—c-cold—"

"Still?" Kageyama asked. "We can't have that, can we, little Lamb?"

Shouyou shook his head, moaning desperately as Kageyama removed his fingers to pull him upright so Shouyou could see his face, look into his dark eyes and see his wicked smile.

"Y-you're being… s-so _terrible_ ," Shouyou told him, as another shiver ran right through him.

Kageyama pulled him close, hands splaying the width of Shouyou's back, palms and fingers hot now, and Shouyou sighed, reveling in it.

"You should know better than to be so… naughty," Kageyama said. "Or at least not assume you won't be punished for it."

Shouyou closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his lips as he struggled to breathe, felt his stomach twist, hot and yearning.

Kageyama leaned in, his voice blisteringly low. "You need it, don't you?"

"Ah—" Shouyou heaved a gasp. _"Now,_ Tobio—!"

"Take it," Kageyama growled at him.

Shouyou sobbed, fluttering his eyes open to get his bearings. He slid his hands over Kageyama's shoulders, steadying himself as best he could in the Wolf's lap so he could first raise, then lower his hips, pushing himself down onto Kageyama's long cock, feeling it fill him to bursting, to breaking. Only when he was fully seated again did Kageyama pull him to his chest, holding him close, but gently.

"Oh…" he murmured. "That's so good, Shouyou. That's perfect."

"N-now—will you stop being so—" Shouyou choked on his words as Kageyama rocked into him, snatching his voice away.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama said immediately, kissing his forehead, rubbing a warm hand over his back. Shouyou clung tighter, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand shoved into his dark hair, yanking a little too tight. "You're just— _haah_ —you're such a little bastard sometimes—"

"Tobio!"

"Sorry," Kageyama said again, nuzzling softly against his neck. "Do you feel good now, your highness?"

Of _course_ he did, Shouyou would have said, if he could have spoken. As it was, with Kageyama grinding inside him, with his cock so thick inside of Shouyou, he couldn't. He nodded tearfully, and Kageyama grabbed his face in his hands to kiss him deeply. His tongue was warm inside Shouyou's mouth, made him feel hot all over as the Wolf licked carefully, slowly into him, as though he were trying to make up for all his callousness.

But, _but—_ Shouyou loved when he was rough. He loved being made to beg. He loved when Kageyama acted fierce and untamed, because it meant he would make up for it later with all the gentleness, all the kindness in the world.

Kageyama brushed his hands against his cheeks, slid them slowly down the sides of his neck and over his slim shoulders, fragile under the Wolf's big hands. He stroked his thumbs against Shouyou's skin, one over his Mark—their Mark—rolling his hips to fill Shouyou as deep as he could, and Shouyou moaned out his orgasm long and low for Kageyama to taste and swallow, because he owed it to the Wolf, this small apology to sate him.

Shouyou whimpered against his lips when he finished, not wanting Kageyama to stop the rhythm of his slow, measured thrusts, not wanting the Wolf to leave him empty again—but at the same time, he needed—

"C-come in me?" he whispered, hopefully, threading his fingers into Kageyama's soft hair. "P-please—it'll make me so warm—"

Kageyama's mouth fell open, eyes losing focus right before they slid shut—he tilted his head back and Shouyou leaned forward, to kiss the smooth column of Kageyama's throat as the Wolf's hips stuttered, flooding Shouyou with the heat he'd been craving. Shouyou sighed, content for the time being as he slumped heavily against Kageyama's chest, drawing a small grunt from the larger man.

For a long time, neither made any noise, and the flickering of the flames in the hearth was the only sound in the cabin.

"I suppose I'm sorry for being annoying," Shouyou finally said, entirely unconvincingly.

"That would be a first, if you meant it," Kageyama said, fingers flicking against his side. He rested his chin on the top of Shouyou's head and the Lamb laughed and tried to push him off when he spoke, chin digging into Shouyou's scalp. "You're not that annoying, anyway. Mostly."

"And you're not that terrible," Shouyou admitted, curling up in his warm, warm arms. "Mostly."

"Mostly," Kageyama echoed one last time, sleepily.

And together, they fell asleep in front of the fire, with no need to spare a thought to the cold outside. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! <3 (Especially to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey), who has made time to beta my sudden explosion of fics in the midst of them.)
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
